Geraud Aurelac
Geraud Aurelac de Maar Sul was a Prince of Maar Sul during the reigns of Remy Aurelac and Kagetsu II. He ended up becoming the recipient of the soul of Grady Silverbranch, and he became the Silverbranch Tree at the end of the Great War. Biography Early Years Geraud was born a prince, the younger son of King Remy Aurelac of Maar Sul in the House of Aurelac, and as such grew up surrounded by sycophants and yes-men in Maar Sul City with his big brother Kagetsu II. It wasn't until Geraud decided to study at the Magestar and become a wizard that he encountered somebody who stood up to him. Many people ostracized him at the Magestar, blaming his ancestor (the original Kagetsu Aurelac de Maar Sul) for the Explosion, taunting him and naming him Geraud Earthshatterer. Many others mocked him for his Innate Ability, calling him gimped. Geraud teetered on the edge of misanthropy, but he did make a few friends at the Magestar, and held them dear even years later. Distreyd Era During the Great War, Geraud was the recipient of the soul of Grady Silverbranch, who leaked through the rift in the veil of the dead caused by the resurrection of Leon Alcibiates. Leon eventually found out that Geraud was meant to bear the Silver Branch. Geraud/Grady merged physically with the Silver Branch in the final year of the war in order to give it life so it could take root in the Cursed Earth of Yamato and give birth to a new World Tree, called the Silverbranch Tree. Before the end of the war, Geraud fathered a son, Geraden Aurelac, who was lost during the Cataclysm. It was unknown whether Geraden lived or died, and it would take years until Geraden would appear again in full health albeit in an antagonistic role as the leader of the True Aurelac faction. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn The Fellowship of Maar Sul reached the White Seal and the Tree in Yamato in 11 AOE. The Silverbranch Tree manifested the spirit form of Grady/Geraud which greeted them and revealed that one of the fellowship members, Steve, was in fact Grady's brother Despard Silverbranch. The spirit took Grady's form through the rest of the conversation and thus Geraud himself did not speak much to Leon or the others. Aliases and Nicknames ; Geraud Earthshatterer : A derogatory nickname given to Geraud by his fellow students during his time in the Magestar because he was related to the despised Kagetsu I who tried to destroy the world. ; Prince of Maar Sul : His title. Appearance Geraud was a stark contrast to his father and brother. He was 5'11" and slender with black, shoulder length hair with a streak of white in it caused by a failed magical experiment while he was studying at the Magestar. Personality and Traits Geraud was informative and nice. He preferred not to fight unless it was absolutely necessary. Powers and Abilities Geraud was a purist magician and had never trained in any weapon at all, even staff and dagger. His magic was considerable but he required constant protection in battles because of his frail figure. Innate Ability: True Sight. This bothered Geraud, as it was something mages of considerably lesser skill than him could do with a simple spell, but Geraud's ability was always active and did not require any effort on his part to maintain. Relationships Grady Silverbranch Kagetsu II Leon Alcibiates Réin Aurelac Remy Aurelac See also *House of Aurelac *Grady Silverbranch *Leon Alcibiates *Silver Branch *Silverbranch Tree *Yggdrasil Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Aurelac Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (faction) Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Third Age